clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
PookieBusters episode 1
It was a sunny day on Club Penguin Island and Railfan1, Angel Kitten, and Angel Kitten's Pookie Rose, were going for a walk in the Plaza. Rose was a Mwa Mwa Penguin, but was not like the other Mwa Mwas in a number of ways : she was not evil, she was the age she said she was (three years old), and she didn't annoy the living heck out of other Penguins. She also couldn't be cured (at least not with Nummy Cakes). The Plaza was filled with Penguins waddling about their daily business. Railfan1, Angel Kitten, and Rose found their way through the crowd and sat down on the curb outside the pet shop (bad idea). Railfan1 and Angel Kitten were trying to teach her how to say "Railfan1", but it wasn't going very well. Angel kitten: "Say "Railfan1" Rose." Rose: "SnailCanFun!" Railfan1: "Ugh!" *Slaps Head* Rose: "MailScamBum!" Railfan1: *Slaps Head* Angel Kitten: "No, Railfan1." Rose: "Rail.. err, err... Fan... err, err... 1.. Err, err...?" Railfan1/Angel Kitten: "YAAAAAAAAY! Jervis Tech (He appeard)-Boo Ra Railfan1: "Good Job Rose!" Rose: "Tee Hee!" *Smiles So Brightly Mr. Sun Is Jealous!* Somewhere, Director Benny did not approve. All of a sudden, an ambulance drove into the plaza, sirens blazing, scattering snow everywhere. A short, slightly fat female penguin walked out and faced Rose. "Can I see your birth certificate, sweetie?", she asked, in a fake happy tone. Rose looked puzzled. "A what?", she said, turning to Angel Kitten in confusion. Angel Kitten gave Rose a reassuring pat, and turned to answer the short, slightly fat female Penguin (whom she could see from the name tag, was called Edna) "She doesn't have one. she just showed up on my doorstep and I adopted her as a sister." Edna looked shocked, and exclaimed, "Oh dear! She needs to go to the Tum Tum Hospital!" Railfan1: "the what?" Angel Kitten: "A Tum Tum Hospital. Mwa Mwa owners turn their igloos into hospitals and pretend their Mwa Mwas are Human babies being born. I saw them doing it once. It was very sickening." Rose: "Sister, I don't want to go to the Tum Tum Hospital." Angel Kitten: "Don't worry Rose. you won't have to." short, slightly fat female penguin: "NO! SHE WILL!!! SHE WILL COME TO THE TUM TUM HOSPITAL AND SHE WILL GET BORN!" Railfan1: "Umm... no she won't." short, slightly fat female penguin: "YES SHE WILL!" The short, slightly fat female penguin grabbed Rose and threw her into the ambulance. Railfan1 tried to save Rose but the short, slightly fat female penguin grabbed his Ninja mask and then let it go, causing it to snap back into his face. Railfan1: "OUCH!" Then the short, slightly fat female penguin slammed the door shut and the ambulance sped away towards the exit for Highway 1, leaving Railfan1 and Angel kitten in a pile of snow. Railfan1 popped his head out of the snow and spat a huge snowball out of his mouth. Railfan1: "BLEARGH! THIS SNOW IS YELLOW!" well it was yellow snow. He looked up to see a Mwa Mwa penguin telling its "Parent" about how it did a "Wee Wee" in the snow and how a scary penguin stuck his head out of its 'Wee Wee Spot". Railfan1: "EWWWW!" Then Angel Kitten stuck her head out too. Angel Kitten: "YUCK! YELLOW SNOW!" Railfan1: "Never mind that, we have to find Rose!" Angel Kitten "Yes, you"re right" Railfan1/Angel Kitten: "TO THE CP BLACKHAWKS HQ!" edit Chapter 2: The briefing. Now at the CP BlackHawks HQ (Railfan1's Igloo), Railfan1 and Angel Kitten prepared to sound the alarm. Just as Angel Kitten was about to hit the alarm switch, she remembered something important. Angel Kitten: "I just remembered something. All of the BlackHawks are on holiday!" Somewhere, Director Benny snickered at his magnificent Plot Device. Railfan1: "But R3333 stayed. you remember?" Angel Kitten: "Oh yes, you're right!" The two got in Railfan1's car and sped off to R3333's Igloo. When they got at R3333's Igloo, they knocked on the door. And then they knocked again. And again. Then they pressed the intercom button. They waited. And waited. And waited Railfan1: "I wish I could break the fourth wall" And waited. And waited. And waited. Then finally, someone picked up the intercom on the other end. Then R3333 walked out. R3333 was an eighteen year old Emperor Penguin, and he was a bit taller that Railfan1. He was a non-member, but that wasn't to say he wasn't cool. Actually, he was the main engineer for the CP BlackHawks. R3333: "Did someone call me?" Railfan1: "Rose got kidnapped and is now being taken to he Tum Tum Hospital to "Get Born". We must save her!" Angel Kitten: "Come on! To The HawkBikes!" edit Chapter 3: The rescue Now that they were on the HawkBikes, Railfan1, Angel Kitten, and R3333 were speeding down Highway 1, looking for an evil ambulance. R3333: "Look! there it is!" Sure enough, it was there. Railfan1: "Quick, R3333! Throw a tracking device at it! R3333: "Alright!" "POW!" The tracking device launched at the Ambulance and latched onto the Ambulance's rear bumper bar. The driver didn't seem to notice. Then, the ambulance took a sharp right turn and drove off the highway! They followed it and drove off the highway too until they got to a mysterious forest. At least it looked like a forest. It was actually a bunch of trees with a large painting behind them, along with a sign that said "DANGER. DO NOT ENTER". but instead of doing what the sign said, the wall opened up and the ambulance drove into the "forest". The trio followed them in too just before the gate closed. On the other side was a long winding road and mountainous countryside. The trio started getting worried. Railfan1: "They seem to be going very far away. Maybe we should break out the Laser Guns." Large gun barrels unfolded from their motorbikes. They all pulled special triggers on their handlebars. "POW!" "ZAP!" "SKIDOOSH!" But before the blasts reached the ambulance, the ambulance turned a reflective silver colour. Railfan1: "Oh no! It's got Mirror Coating!" Instead of destroying the ambulance, the laser beams simply got absorbed into the ambulance's metallic coat. Then, all three beams shot back at the HawkBikes Angel Kitten: "AHHHHH!" R3333: "Duck!" The beams narrowly missed their heads, and shot into the forest next to them, taking out a few trees. Angel Kitten: "Look!" Just ahead, there was a very long and very tall barbed wire fence, with a small gate in the middle which was just big enough for the ambulance and anything smaller. The gate opened and the ambulance shot through. R3333: "Quick, while it's open!" Their bikes shot ahead at top gear, but the gate was too fast. it closed just after the ambulance Railfan1: "Oh #@$%^&z*()_+{}|:"?>